Equal
by LiveEveryMoment
Summary: Felicity is shot with an arrow between her ribs after sticking up for the hood, was it Oliver? Or is someone else out to tarnish the Hoods name? Just a little oneshot i thought of while watching the latest episode of Arrow. Felicity and Oliver pairing
1. Chapter 1

This is just a little one shot i thought of while watching the latest episode of Arrow. There are somethings in there that you'll prob think will NEVER happen in the show, and thats cool they were just my little play things for a while. Anyway i hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Why am I so cold?_ That was all her brain could think for the longest time, for some reason it didn't register that if she opened her eyes her question would be answered.

It took all the strength she had to peel her eye lids open long enough to realise where she was, she was at the Queen factory. She could see Oliver's computers, still running her protocols trying to find Walter, and that's when it clicked, everything fell into place. She had been at work when a press conference was called concerning a break in at a Queen laboratory; an eye witness had placed the Hood guy there. She knew it wasn't Oliver; she was with him at the Queen factory when the story had originally broke. So she went along to the press conference, and did the stupid thing of speaking up for the Hood Guy, saying how he only ever went after people, why would he break into a lab? She remembered the look on Moira's face. It had been enough for her to start making her way home instead of sticking around like she had intended.

She decided to rent a movie, she chose Green Lantern. She remembered thinking _how does no one recognise him through that stupid mask_, but then she had thought, _how does no one realise its Oliver under that hood?_ That was the first time she had thought of Oliver Queen as a superhero, but it wouldn't be the last.

She had left the store with a bag full of popcorn and her movie heading towards her apartment, it was a Friday night and as she looked up towards her street she noticed a group of drunk guys heading towards her, so she decided to take a short cut, that's when she had heard a whoosh and then pressure in her chest. She looked down to see an arrow dug in between her ribs. And that was the last thing she remembered.

_Okay_ she thought _asses your situation, come on Felicity!_ That's when she felt it, her hand, there was something in it, she attempted to squeeze to see exactly what it was but it was dead like she had been sat on it for a really long time. She realised, it was someone else's hand, that's what it was.

She threw every ounce of energy she had into opening her eyes again, at first all she could see was a blinding white light. _Is this it? Am I dead?_ Her eyesight began to clear and she realised that what she was seeing was a light hanging from the ceiling.

She looked down at her hand, to see Oliver fast asleep with his hand firmly clutched in hers and his head placed on top.

She tried to speak but all that came out was hoarse cracks, her mouth was so dry, she tried again and this time a semblance of sound came out.

"Oliver" She said, he began to stir "Oliver" She said again.

This time he awoke, it took him a minute to realise she was in fact awake, "Felicity?" He said, with a look on his face that she couldn't quiet place.

"What Happened Oliver?"

"I was heading over to yours, to thank you, my mother told me what you did at the press conference, when I found you on the floor not far from your house bleeding with an arrow sticking out of your chest" He said

"What? How?" Felicity asked

"I don't know" Oliver replied "I think someone may be trying to give me a bad name, kill you, a woman who stuck up for the hood and blame your murder on me, wouldn't be long before the public hated me. Luckily he's a shit shot" Oliver smiled.

Felicity smiled up at him, "I'm so cold" She said, Oliver looked around while still holding her hand until he spotted a blanket. He went and fetched the blanket and laid it over her.

"Sleepy" She murmured while already half asleep

"That's okay" Oliver said "I'll be right here when you wake up"

Felicity slept for a further 18 hours, when she finally woke again, she had enough energy to wake fully, she sat up on the table, the blanket dropped to her waist, she was wearing her usual work trousers and her bra, on her stomach was a white gauze bandage, she assumed this was where her injuring lay.

"Oliver?" She shouted

There was no answer, she started to get slightly scared, _he said he'd be here _she thought, _why wouldn't he be here?_

She gingerly stepped off the steal table she was laying on Oh so that's why I was so cold she thought. She wrapped the blanket around her, except now she realised that Oliver wasn't here, she was here alone. Why wouldn't he be here, he said he's be here. Her mind went into over drive thinking of scenarios of where he could be, why he wouldn't be here.

That's when she heard the door to the basement open, she stood froze to the spot until she saw Oliver walk in with a duffle bag. She ran at him without thinking and clung to him before he could say anything.

"Oliver, I was so worried" She said

"You were worried?" Oliver laughed, "I'm not the one that took an arrow to the ribs and has slept for the last day!" But still he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him.

_Wait_ she thought _he said he'd be here why wasn't he here? He left me on my own _her worry then turned to angry, she let go of him and hit him in the stomach with her hand, he bent slightly

"Woah!" He said, she knew she hadn't hurt him; she wasn't really aiming to "what was that for?"

"You said you'd be here! Why weren't you here?" She asked looking hurt.

"I thought that maybe you'd want some fresh clothing for when you woke up, I went to your place to get some for you, I took your keys out of your bag" Her hurt look now turned to shame.

"I'm sorry" She said, he laughed again and walked over to what had been her bed for the last 18 hours and placed the duffle bag down.

"I'll leave you to get changed" He said.

Once Felicity knew he was gone, she walked over to the bag to see exactly what he had chosen for her, inside was a simple white vest top and grey sweat pants. At the bottom were her Nikey high tops, her favourites.

She quickly got changed, that's when she realised the wound wasn't hurting as much as she had expected, _he must have given me something for the pain_ she thought absent mindedly .

She walked around the factory basement, she had never really looked at it before, not properly, she'd never had the need. She walked over to his Bow and arrow, sliding her fingers down the bow.

She picked it up, Oliver never knew but she had had some training when it came to archery_, that's what you get from having an English father who doesn't like public schools_ she thought.

She picked an arrow up from the rack where Oliver had then neatly lined up, on the wall opposite was a small target. She placed the arrow on the bow and drew it back. She lined up her fingers to the base of her mouth, aiming slightly higher than her intended target, she took a deep breath and released. At the same time she released her fingers from their hold on the bow hitting the target dead centre. She smiled to herself, until she turned around and saw Oliver staring at the target. 7

"Oh Oliver I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No that's okay" He said walking towards her with a bag of Chinese food "Wow where did you learn to shoot like that?"

"The hoods not the only person who can shoot an arrow you know" She replied placing the bow down where it had originally been.

"Could you do that again?" He asked

"Well yeah easily" Felicity said, she didn't realised just how arrogant it sounded until it had left her mouth.

"OK here" He said walking over and picking up a tennis ball "Pick up the bow and an arrow"

She did as she was told and picked up the bow and one arrow, she placed the arrow onto the bow and looked back up at Oliver, and before she had time to react he had thrown the tennis ball while saying "Shoot that"

Felicity's instincts kicked in and before Oliver had even finished speaking the tennis ball was stuck to the wall with an arrow through the middle.

Oliver looked back at her in amazement, as if actually seeing her for the first time; "Wow" was all he could say "Just, wow"

"You realise you're doing that out loud right?" She laughed.

He smiled, the realised he was still holding the Chinese food, "I bought some food, I thought you might be hungry"

"I'm starving" Felicity realised

They both sat down on either side of the table she had previously been lying on, they ate and talked and laughed.

At some point during their meal, Oliver looked up at her, but this time he really looked. It was like he was seeing her for the first time. When he had found her on the ground barely breathing with an arrow sticking out of her, he had had to confront feelings he had never known were there, but now, now they were here to stay.

"My god, you're beautiful" He said before he could stop himself.

Felicity looked shocked and almost spat out her food "What?!" he mistook her look of shock for horror and quickly apologised "Sorry" he said shaking his head looking down to his food "I didn't mean to say that"

"So you didn't mean it?"

"No" he said looking up, that's when he saw her face fall, maybe not horror after all then "No I did mean it, I just didn't mean to say it out loud"

Her face lit up, she blushed and looked to her food, for the rest of the meal they sat in silence, both thinking about each other.

"Well I guess I best go" Felicity said eventually "got to think of a cover story to explain to your mother why I wasn't at work today"

"Yeah I don't think arrow in the ribs will fly with her" Oliver smiled.

Felicity grabbed her bag that now had her blood stained clothing in, before turning back to Oliver "Thank you" She said.

"You're welcome" He replied

"No Oliver" She walked over to where he was still sat by the table "Thank you!" She said trying to throw all of her meaning behind those two little words, he had saved her life; thank you was never going to be enough.

He stared into her eyes at the same time never wanting to stop but also fearing that if he didn't he might get lost in them forever. "Anytime" He said before turning away.

With one hand holding onto the duffle bag, she used the other to turn his face back to her, and before she could over think it or tell herself to stop. She moved her face closer to his, closed the distance and kissed him.

Before Oliver could realise what was happening or respond in anyway, she had released him and walked over to the door and out into the world.

He just sat there for the longest time, thinking. He turned and faced the two arrows currently sticking out of his target wall, then looked back to the door that Felicity had left out of.

_Could she take this journey with me?_ He wondered. _Would she? She is my equal in every way possible and then some. _

Not that he would admit it but he had already made the decision and he found himself running at the door after Felicity. He ran up the steps and out into the club, she was nowhere to be seen, he ran into the street, still he could not find her. He laughed to himself _wow she's speedy_ he thought, before making his way to her apartment, to ask her a question and maybe a little more kissing if she felt up to it.

* * *

So what did you think? I'd love to hear from you guys so if you have time please review.

I dropped a little Speedy reference in there :D i couldnt help myself, and i know before you die hard Comic bookers start, that Felicity is not speedy and never was speedy but Mia was and i wanted a sidekick reference in there so i just pinched it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Everyone! I just wanted to say a MASSIVE thank you to all those who read and reviewed this story. It was meant to be just a oneshot however so many have asked for more that i decided to write more. I have a whole story planned out, not sure on chapters yet, i waited till now to write and post the 2nd chapter because i wanted to plan out the story, im hoping to post a chapter almost everyday till im finished (im making it sound like its going to be a reallllly long story, dont worry its not). I want to say a special thanks to Karicatura, southrnbygrace, sadmadam, greyarea0708, Caffreylicious, jimi18, Lily M.85, IaMcHrIsSi, GoChlollie, bjq and the two guests who reviewed. You dont understand how much you guys make my day! This chapter is a little shorter than the first purely because i wanted to finish it there.

* * *

As Oliver made his way to Felicity's apartment all he could think about was that kiss, had she meant it as a thank you? Or was it meant as a thank you and more? She hadn't given him the time to actually respond to the kiss let alone ask her why she had kissed him. Before he knew it he was at her door.

He put his fist up to knock, but stopped himself, _could I really do this?_ He thought _if she says yes, if she becomes my partner what then? Her life in danger every time we go after someone, could I really do that? And what if she says no? Where does that leave us? What about the kiss?_

Oliver must have stood there for five minutes before he said "I can't do this" and started to walk away, again he stopped himself before he had gotten half way towards to stairs. Before he could change his mind again he ran to her door and knocked his fist against the hard wood.

"Coming" a voice from inside had replied, Oliver stood there waiting suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. He looked up when the door opened and what he found there took his breathe away, Felicity was stood at the door in nothing but a towel, he hair still dripping wet.

"Oliver!" Felicity said shocked, her cheek flushing bright red when she realised she was still only in a towel, and after the kiss earlier it probably wasn't the wisest of choices. "Sorry, I thought you were a friend of mine, she's a doctor, she's coming round to check the wound for me" Oliver just stood there and nodded still openly staring at her.

"Erm… do you want to come in?" Felicity asked. That seemed to snap Oliver out of it; he looked into her apartment and replied

"Yeah, thanks"

He walked in and she closed the door behind him, "I'm just gonna go put some clothes on, make yourself at home"

Oliver looked around the small apartment, he smiled slightly at himself, it was almost completely what he had expected, colourful just like her, but with hidden dangers like the pair of Malaysian sai knives displayed on the wall of her kitchen.

Before he could look any more Felicity was back, dressed in a tank and sweats again, she had tied her wet hair up and out of her face. "How is the wound?" Asked Oliver

"It's not too bad, I asked my friend to look at it just in case, don't worry I have a cover story ready" She said seeing the look on Oliver's face, then they stood there quietly just looking at each other. "Was there something you needed" Felicity asked after Olive still did not speak.

"Erm yeah" Oliver said, he stood there again in silence not sure exactly what to say, how do you ask someone to be your sidekick! Even the thought made him laugh out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Look Felicity, I know that you don't agree with some of the things I do, but I do them because I believe that I am keeping this city safe. I do them to make sure that when I'm long gone this city and its people will still live on. There is so much corruption here, corruption that you can't see. It's a poison killing this city from within; I do what I do because I know that there are people here who are worth saving. But I can't do it alone, with everything I've done, people are starting to notice, and that includes the bad guys. They are using more and more protection; I am walking into places with more and more guys in there to stop me before I can do my job. But that would stop being so much of an issue if I had someone else by my side, in the field with me, someone I trusted 100% who I knew had my back… always" Oliver finished and looked up at Felicity, he knew that she knew he meant her, he was waiting to see her reaction to his speech.

"Oliver you know the only reason I got involved in all this was because I wanted to find Walter that was the only reason"

"I know, I just… I don't know, since you came on board I haven't killed anyone, not that I intentionally try to anyway. I just thought maybe instead of completely following my father's mission, that you and dig were right, maybe I should really start helping others in this city."

"I think that's a great idea, but I can't be your sidekick, I mean it's a silly notion" Felicity said looking at Oliver

"Is it? Is it really that silly? This morning you fired my bow at a moving object you only lay your eyes on less than a millisecond before you had to fire" You are more than proficient with a bow, everything else I can teach you"

Felicity looked around the room, attempting to look anywhere but at Oliver, she was completely and utterly tempted to say yes, and it scared the crap out of her.

Oliver slowly walked over and took her face in his hands "I've asked you to do this because I trust you 100% because I know that that brain of yours is defiantly worth having by my side and because I would use any excuse to spend as much time with you as possible"

Felicity looked up at him in shock but she didn't have time to react as before she could Oliver's lips came crashing down onto her and for a second the whole world stopped. The only things that existed were her and Oliver, no hood, no Queen Consolidated, no anything other than this moment. The kiss wasn't like last time, this time they both threw every feeling, every need, everything they had behind the kiss.

They parted gasping for air; Felicity looked straight up into Oliver's face and said "Why did you just do that?"

Oliver replied "Because you didn't give me a chance to respond last time"

Felicity reached up and kissed him again, leaning her body into his, by this time Oliver had his hands on her body, running them upwards before…

"Ouch" Felicity bent over clutching her wound

"Oh god Felicity I'm so sorry I completely forgot" Oliver said kneeling down to inspect the wound, he lifted her top slightly and checked, he had not caused a rebleed.

"Oliver?" She said as he was still on his knees "What am I to you? I mean am I your tech girl? Your wannabe sidekick, a bit of fun? What?"

"Well" Oliver said standing up, "I was coming here to ask you to me my sidekick…" Felicity's face fell, it was her time to find Oliver's shoes exceptionally interesting "And also if maybe you would like to date me?"

Felicity looked up sharply at Oliver, "The great player Oliver Queen wants to date the geeky tech girl?" She asked.

"You know me better than that!" Oliver said

"I do" She replied "and I'm blessed for it" she smiled up at him, and said "Yes, I'll do it"

Oliver looked confused before saying "Which bit? The sidekick or the date me?"

Felicity stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed him on the lips before sliding her face towards his ear, she stopped just as her lips touched his ear lobe and whispered "Both" Oliver pulled back, looked at her and smiled before kissing her again. She pulled back before reply "Under one condition"

"Name it" Oliver said

"I get to wear a mask" She smiled.

* * *

There you go guys, next chapter, what do you think? If you have time please review they ignite the muse inside me :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all, sorry about the wait, ive had a pretty tough week, so havent been able to make it to the computer. Anyway i want to say a HUGH thank you to all those who have reviewed, you guys dont realise how much you have made me smile the past few days! And to all those following the story, thank you, it truly means alot. Anyway ive kind of taken a different turn with the story. Alot happens in this chapter, so pay attention =D Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It had been exactly a month since Oliver and Felicity had started dating, and Felicity had started coming out into the field. Oliver had designed an outfit for her, it was basically the same as his, leather trousers, jacket and hood all green of course, except one main difference, as requested Felicity had a green mask designed by her, she also carried a compound bow, different to the recurve bow that Oliver carried, it was easier to use, for someone of smaller stator.

Oliver was right, having her in the field with him had helped a great deal; he knew she had his back whatever the situation. There was only one problem… work.

Felicity still had to work for Queens consolidated during the day, so when the hood was needed at that time, he had to venture out alone.

It was 17:30 and Felicity was walking home, she had just turned the corner into the shortcut to her home where she had been shot a month ago, when she saw him dressed in his hood, stood leaning against the wall waiting for her. She looked around to make sure there was no one within ear shot, when she was certain there wasn't she shouted.

"Ollie!" he turned to look at her, and smiled the brightest smile she had seen on his face, he jogged towards her. "What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well I had to deal with some bad guys and I'm not used to not having you by my side, so I thought I'd come say hi" He smiled again, and pulled Felicity further into the alley. She dropped her bag to the floor and stood on her tiptoes, they shared a long passionate kiss, being careful not to knock Oliver's hood off, not that anyone could see them anyway.

When they finally broke apart Felicity said "Do you want to come over?" Oliver stood there still having not released Felicity and thought for a while.

He looked down and pulled a face "I don't think I can, my mom has the Police fundraiser tonight, I can't not show my face, you could always come as my plus one" he smiled.

"Ollie you know I can't. I really don't want your mother knowing about this yet; I mean she is my boss, and I don't want her thinking I'm taking advantage, plus there's the fact that she has only just got you back after 5 years of thinking you were dead, she might not want to share you. Then there's the fact that she's my boss did I mention that. And that's before I even mention Thea"

"I know, I know" he said "Okay well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then, still up for some training?"

"Yes" She replied "Absolutely"

He smiled down to her picked up her bag and handed it to her, then made his way to the entrance of the alleyway. "Wait, Ollie!" She ran to him saying "You forgot something" Before flinging herself into his arms and kissing him passionately.

He placed her down and ran, before she knew it, he was gone from her sight. She smiled and turned to walk back the way she had come, just as she was turning out of the corner of her eye she caught a glare, like the suns reflection off of a smooth surface. She turned back around but there was nothing there. _Must be my imagination_ she thought before making her way home.

* * *

Oliver had been at the fundraiser for around an hour or so but all he could think about was getting back to Felicity, _If I slip out now they will _never know he thought. He turned around to make for the back door, when his mother came striding over to him, looking her usual youthful glam self.

"I'm so glad you could make it dear" She said giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I know how important this is to you mom" Oliver said "I didn't want to miss it" His mother smiled at him and looked around the room.

"Laurels fathers here, and Laurel for that matter" She said, looking up at Oliver "I don't want any trouble to spoil this so just try and keep away from him please"

"Yes Mother" Oliver replied in a tired I'm – sick – of – this – crap voice.

Moira gave him that Mom look that all children dread the _do as I say or your very grounded_ look and walked away. He smiled after her, and then looked around again to find the exit but instead found Tommy.

"There are too many police her!" Tommy said to Oliver "I can't relax, I just want to get drunk and get laid but it's impossible with this lot watching! Whose idea was it to hold a benefit for police officers and actually invite all of starling city police force!"

Oliver couldn't help but laugh at his friend, he patted him on the shoulder the same way he always has and said "Well Tommy, it's a Police benefit; the clue is in the name"

Just then there was a commotion at the front entrance, Oliver and Tommy and most of the people turned to see what was happening, two police officers in full uniform walked in. They were clearly on duty and not here for the benefit. Detective Lance made his way over to them and after a hurriedly hushed conversation started to make his way over to Moira, who was stood speaking with Laurel. Oliver saw the direction in which they were heading and made his way over to his mother followed closely by Tommy. By the time Detective Lance made it to Moira she was surrounded by her son, daughter, Tommy, Laurel and, out of nowhere, Dig.

"Mrs Queen, please don't panic, one of your employees was kidnapped earlier this evening, she was tortured and is currently in hospital, she's hurt pretty badly and is currently unconscious…"

"Not that I don't feel for the girl" Moira interrupted "it is truly terrible but why am I being informed, shouldn't the first people to be told be her family?"

Detective Lance continued "Well it appears she doesn't have any, our records don't have any family listed and when these police officers behind me checked her emergency contact details in her medical records they were slightly surprised by what they found there"

"Well…" Moira said

Detective Lance turned his head to face Oliver "The name was Oliver Queen and the number appears to be yours" He said, addressing Oliver.

"What's her name?" Oliver said starting to panic, this was not unnoticed by those around him, Oliver never panicked, not anymore.

"An I.T Specialist named…"

"Felicity Smoak?" Oliver asked, now as scared as he could possibly be.

Detective Lance nodded, Oliver turned and looked at Dig, before both turned and ran for the front entrance.

"Dad, we need to go after them" Laurel said to her father "I don't know what's going on but whatever it is, I have never seen Oliver look so scared, especially not since he's been back from the island.

Detective Lance made his way to the exit followed by Tommy, Laurel, Moira and Thea. As they exited Detective Lance turned to the other and said "Wait here, ill fetch my car"

Several minutes later they were all seated in Detective Lances car and were making their way to the hospital, "What's going on?" Laurel turned and spoke to Moira "Has he ever mentioned this girl to you before?"

"No," Moira replied "Never" She turned to her daughter "Thea, has he ever mentioned her to you?"

"No" Thea said "keeping her face turned forward, not looking at her mother.

"There's something you're not saying"

Thea shook her head with a slight smile, Tommy looked round from his seat in the front, now they were all looking at Thea, even Detective Lance who was occasionally looking at her through his mirror.

"Theaaa" Tommy said, in the way he used to when she was really little, in the way that only Oliver or Tommy could to get the truth from her.

"Look I genuinely don't know anything, all I do know is that for the past month or so, he's been happier than I have seen him since he came back from that island"

"He hasn't seemed different at all to me" Tommy said

They all nodded their heads in agreement with Tommy, "That's because you don't see him in those simple moments, those moments where he will be walking down the hall and get a text message that literally makes him stop in his tracks, a text that puts the biggest genuine smile on my brother face that I have ever seen, before or after the island. When he's just sat there reading the newspaper or a book or watching the news and a random story comes on, he does this laugh that is so blissfully happy. I ask him what he's laughing at, and the answers always the same, "Oh nothing, just something reminded me of someone" I don't know what it is, but I have my brother back, I don't care the reason, I'm grateful" Thea finished, tears glistening in her eyes.

Just as everyone sat there, still looking at Thea, Detective Lance said from the driver's seat "We're here"

Everyone, turned back to undo their seat belts, Thea dried her eyes as they exited the car and made their way into the hospital.

They rode the elevator to the ICU ward in silence, none of them wanting to speak, when Detective Lance had asked for Felicity's location, the nurse had given them a look, the look was of pity. What if Felicity was worse than they had originally thought?

As the elevator doors opened, a commotion could be heard from the nurses' station; they exited and walked towards the noise.

Dig was stood with his head in his hands as Oliver was yelling at a male doctor stood behind the nurses' station desk.

"Let me see her!"

"You can't right now Mr Queen, she is heavily sedated, to give her body time to heal, we will fetch you as soon as she wakes up"

"You mean if she wakes up!" Oliver shouted

"Mr Queen!" The doctor started to raise his voice "I understand your impatience, but we haven't even established your relationship with Miss Smoak, just because you are her emergency contact does not mean you have direct access to her"

"I'm her boyfriend!" Oliver shouted "Am I allowed to see her now?"

The doctor looked at Oliver clearly trying to access what was best for his patient, "Mr Queen, you need to understand, my only concern here is Felicity, my job is to make sure that she gets better. Sit down, calm down and in a while I will come and find you. If you are in a more relaxed mood, I'll allow you to see her"

Oliver was about to argue, when Dig placed his hand on Oliver's arm, "Thank you doctor" Dig said, as Oliver calmed slightly.

As the Doctor walked away, Oliver turned, his family and friends were looking at him, that same look of pity that the nurses had given him when explaining what it was Felicity had gone through. He turned away from them and sat in one of the sterile metal chairs lining the walls. Dig placed his arm on Oliver's shoulder as Oliver placed his head in his hands.

Just when he was sure tears were threatening to spill he felt an arm grasp his and a body curl into his side, he looked down and saw his little sister, trying to offer him any kind of comfort possible.

"Oliver" His mother asked "Is this girl, really your girlfriend?"

"Yes" Oliver replied without looking up, taking a deep breathe.

Moira nodded and turned towards, the nurses' station "Hello, I would like to speak to someone concerning Felicity Smoaks Medical care please" The nurse nodded and picked up the phone to make a phone call.

"Mom what are you doing?" Oliver asked, Moira held a hand up to him, he knew this meant for him to be patient, it was the same move shed use when he was a child.

Shortly after a man in a suit arrived, Moira walked up to him "Do you know who I am?" Moira asked, at this the man nodded.

"Queen consolidated will be taking care of _all_ Miss Felicity Smoaks medical bills, I want the best care money can buy, money is no object, do we understand each other?"

"Yes Mrs Queen" Moira handed him a card.

"This is my legal department, they will give you any and all information you require" he nodded before walking off to file whatever paperwork he needed.

Moira turned to her son, to see a sad smile on his face "Thanks mom" Moira took a seat on the row of chairs that were now all occupied by the group, a held her sons hand.

"So, why don't you tell me about her"

* * *

Ok guys there you go, i know alot happened in this chapter, i really do appreciate your feedback so please review if you have time. Also i have NO idea how the American Medical systems work, so ive prob got all that information wrong, so apologises if i did.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys, i am so so so sorry for the reallly long delay in uploading. Unfortunatly my family had a tragedy and there were plans to be made etc beside i didnt really feel like writing during that time. Again i cant apologise enough guys. Thank you to all those who reviewed seriously you have no idea how much they have helped me the past few weeks. Anyway i wont ramble on anymore ill let you get to the story. I should be uploading the next chapter tomorrow, so ill see you all then.

* * *

"Wow where do I even start?" Oliver sat in silent contemplation thinking about Felicity and exactly what it is she was about. All of a sudden he started talking and found he could not stop. "She always rambles, about everything, you have to stop her because if she's completely comfortable then she won't stop" Ollie laughed "She intelligent, and I mean she's really intelligent, but she doesn't rub it in peoples face like you'd imagine. She won't admit it but she's super ticklish, her favourite colour is actually green, apparently it comes from a comic book she used to read as a child. Her favourite movie is Finding Nemo, she can watch it over and over again and never get bored. She will literally eat whatever you put in front of her, except cheese. She makes me feel like nothing else matters, like I haven't spent 5 years in hell, she doesn't treat me like Oliver Queen, I'm just me, I'm just Ollie." Oliver finished with tears in his eyes.

He looked around at his nearest and dearest; it seems that he was not the only one who had been moved to tears. He looked around at the people in the room and realised that everyone who truly mattered to him, except felicity of course was stood in this hospital room with him.

They had been sat in the same waiting room for two hours waiting for a doctor to tell them that it was ok, that they could come and see Felicity. Two hours passed in silence, no one speaking, no doctors or nurses giving them any semblance of information concerning Felicity. Finally shortly after they had reached the four hour mark, a doctor walked into the waiting area "Oliver Queen?"

"Yes!" Oliver said standing.

"She's starting to come round; there are a few things that I need to speak to you about before you're able to see her"

Oliver nodded waiting for the doctor to continue "She suffered a head injury in the assault, at current we aren't aware how much damage this could have caused, there was very little external damage but with head injuries it's the internal damage we need to be particularly cautious of"

"Okay, so what does that mean?" Oliver asked starting to get worried.

"We are just going to wait and see how she reacts when she awakens, we will then perform several memory tests on her as well as a few other tests that will measure any damage"

Oliver nodded, "I'll take you to her now" The doctor said, turning to walk down the dreay corridor, Oliver turned to look at Diggle.

Dig nodded his head and said "Give her my love"

It was a short corridor but to Oliver it felt like a thousand miles, they were soon at the room, the Doctor advised Oliver that he must first speak to Felicity to ensure that she would see him. At which point he would fetch Oliver. Doctor entered the room leaving Oliver standing in the corridor. While he waited there, all his mind could think was _what if I had lost her? What would I have done? _The truthful answer was that he didn't know, he had no idea what he would have done if she had been taken from him.

The doctor came our shortly after "She will see you, she's in and out of consciences so please be careful and make it short, she needs her rest, it's the only way her body will heal. Her mind will have to wait"

Oliver looked up at him, _what exactly did that last statement mean? _Oliver stepped forward and placed his hand on the handle, bracing himself before entering. What he saw he could not ever in a million years have prepared himself for.

Felicity was lying down in her hospital bed, machines around her beeping, he could see her face and arms, there was not an inch where bruises were not visible. A large portion of her dyed blonde hair was matted with blood, and there was what appeared to be a bolt attached to a wire protruding out of her head. If he had been a weaker man, Oliver would have broken down crying. Instead a single tear made its way slowly down his face, he stepped forward and made his way towards the bed, as he seated himself in the chair next to her, she stirred.

Her eyes flicked open, she looked up at him and for the longest time just stared into his eyes, before parting her lips and saying "Hello"

At that point Oliver faltered, he didn't know what to do, or what to say "Hi" he replied.

Then Felicity said something that made Oliver's heart go cold "Do I know you?" She asked

Oliver almost chocked out the next word "What?" He asked, he turned to the door then back to Felicity unsure of what to do.

"Relax my Green Arrow I'm just messing with ya" She smiled "Sorry you looked so sad I wanted to lighten the mood"

Oliver stared at her for another minute before breaking out in a mix of laughter and crying, "Don't do that to me, it's not funny" He said.

She smiled up at him from her position on the bed, "If I don't laugh Ollie then ill cry, an if I cry I'm afraid I won't stop" Oliver looked down at her fragile form, he leant over and kissed her on the head, before pulling back to speak.

Before he could Felicity spoke "You call that a real kiss?" Oliver couldn't help but smile before leaning down and placing his lips on hers, it was only for a second and ever so gently as he was afraid of hurting her.

"What happened?" He asked as he pulled back, Felicity looked at him and her eyes darkened, she pulled herself into a sitting position before turning back to face him.

"When you left me earlier this evening, I had just made it home when there was a knock at the door, I wasn't expecting anyone and knew it wasn't you as we'd just spoke so I was cautious. I went to the door and looked throught the peep hole. There wasn't anyone there, so I left it walked back into the living room when another knock came, I assumed it was kids messing around so ran back to the door opened it. I went to walk out into the corridor when two guys bundled their way into my apartment, they knocked me out. Next thing I know I was waking up in a dark warehouse type building, there were several men there, one came up to me, I think it was that man, the one you call the dark archer."

Felicity waited until he had absorbed this information before continuing, because what she had to tell him next was not something she relished.

"This man said to me, "I know you and the hood are, intimately known to each other, tell me who he is and you won't have to suffer"

Oliver looked up at this and clenched his jaw, Felicity saw this but continued anyway_, he needs to know _she thought.

"They tortured me, again and again wanting to know who you were, I never told them Ollie, not anything. So the dark archer finally said "Give him a message from me, we know what you weakness is now Arrow, she won't ever be safe again" next thing I know I woke up here with a doctor telling me I had a bleed on my brain, hence the bolt. And that I am apparently auditioning for a role in the next Avatar movie as I'm black and blue all over"

Oliver didn't understand how she could be so calm, how she could smile and joke about this, "Felicity how can you be so nonchalant about this?" He asked tears threatening to spill, it was his fault, he had done this to her.

"This is my fault" He said "If I had never involved you in all of this then you wouldn't be in hospital right now"

"No" She replied "Your right I wouldn't, I would be in a boring job fixing computers, no boyfriend, no friends, no family. Instead because I do what we do, I save people every time I go to fight with you, I have you and Dig who aren't just my friends but my family. And I have you Ollie; I would take this again and again every day for the rest of my life if it meant I got to keep you"

Oliver looked down not knowing what to say or do, Felicity reached out and placed her hand on the back of his head, he looked up at her "I love you, you idiot" She said "Haven't you figured that out my now?"

That was the last straw for Ollie his tears freely flowed, but as they did he found himself laughing and smiling. "I love you too" He replied before sitting onto her bed and gently holding her then kissing her again.

"I'll keep you safe, you understand" He said still holding, "They won't ever get near you again"

"I know" Felicity said "and that's the reason I can laugh and joke about it"


End file.
